Funny Warriors Conversations
by BurningEternity
Summary: Absolutly hilarious. Read on as Tigerstar returns and is attaced by many items. Imagine Lionblaze's face being taken off and put on Tigerstar. Spoilers are in her of the Power Of Three series.


Please, please don't get mad at me if this is breaking the rules at all. This is my first time doing this.

A special thanks to all my friends who helped with all the funny ideas.

* * *

**The warriors having a funny conversation:**

Lionblaze: ... Ya

Squirrelflight: hey

EternalSnowfall: Hello!

Squirrelflight: Um......hi

Squirrelflight: You scare me

Squirrelflight: * Hides under the undergrowth*

Snowfall: I scare everyone it seems

RedLatias: Haha

Amberfire: Yes she does, she kills with looks.

lionblaze: Hey the whole trio was here 4 minutes ago.

Moonleaf: I am back.

Snowfall: Lionpaw,Jaypaw and hollypaw?

lionblaze: Yeah.

Snowfall: Here?

Moonleaf: *Counts to 10* Ready or not here I come

Snowfall: OH MY GOSH!. LIONY-WIONY, JAY-WAY AND HOLLY-BOLLY XD.

Squirrelflight: Say what?

lionblaze: O_O

Moonleaf: Oooo good strawberry.

Squirrelflight: And I am their mommy.

Snowfall: AND...... BRAMMBLY-POOO.

RedLatias: Whoa.

Squirrelflight: Nice.....

RedLatias: That scared me. ^-^

Snowfall: The blue or me saying BRAMMBLY-POOH?

Moonleaf: Both

Squirrelflight: Ok, my math teacher calls me gweniepoo, but, that was just uncalled for.

lSnowfall: Firestar got drunk, And he gave cloudtail a new name, he called him Tighty-whitey.

RedLatias: o.o

Squirrelflight: What the…?

lionblaze: XD Yup.

RedLatias: Haha

RedLatias: Bye the way, I HATE ASHFUR. Ok I'm better. ^^

lionblaze: Ashfur got murdered.

RedLatias: I know.

RedLatias: I love that part. ^-^

lSnowfall: Dusttail was named Sparklyflower if I remember, and Firestar did something with him and so now he is in the nursery.

RedLatias: Although... I feel bad for him but who cares, he needed a life.

lionblaze: XD

RedLatias: And I know who lion, holly, and Jay's real mother is x.x HOW COULD SHE ?EternalSnowfall: LEAFPOOL???

RedLatias: YESH!

RedLatias: X.X

Snowfall: Lucky guess.

RedLatias: Mhm.....

lionblaze: MY REAL MOM IS LEAFPOOL, WOW..

Snowfall: Does that mean Leafpool mated with Brambleclaw? You didn't say anything about the father.

RedLatias: Dat's why Holly is black (Crowfeather) and Jay is gray (Leafpool) and Lion has Squirrelflights fur color.

Glacierpaw: O.O

lionblaze: I'm a half-clan.

Snowfall: Brambleclaw

Glacierpaw: Ummm my theory is that Hollypaw, Lionpaw, and Jaypaw are Ashfur and Leafpools kits.

Glacierpaw: Bwhahaah wanna hear my reasonings?

Glacierpaw: Well lemme explain.

Glacierpaw: Ashfur was down after the fight, right?With the badgers?

Moonleaf: Yeah.

Snowfall: Hollypaw and jaypaw's pelts aren't even real coulours!

Glacierpaw: Well, Then, He helps Hawkfrost get Firestar in the trap.

RedLatias: what?

Glacierpaw: Well...

Moonleaf: yeah.

RedLatias: I don't get it. x.x

Glacierpaw: When he goes back to camp...He sneaks into the medicine den and o.o You know O.O and that's how you get the three...He pretends not to know Squirrel's not the father.

Glacierpaw: BWhahha but that's just my crazy mind's theor.y

Snowfall: before there is peace, blood will spill blood and the lake will run red ( NO THANKS TO YOU HAWKFROST!!!)

RedLatias: Cats don't do.... that

Squirrelflight: Brambleclaw killed Hawkfrost.

Snowfall: I know.

Snowfall: I ATE HIM THOUGH.

RedLatias: I hate hawk too.

Snowfall: NO, I A-T-E HIM.

RedLatias: Ate ^^ haha.

Snowfall: HE'S DELICIOUS.

RedLatias: Nice.

lionblaze: *spaces*.

lionblaze: ...

Squirrelflight: *Shivers at the thought of Tigerstar*

lionblaze: Okay

lionblaze: .... Wait is that a good thing?

* * *

**The cats have seen Tigerstar! And now they want revenge!**

RedLatias: * Throws Tigerstar over a gorge*

Tigerstar: What am I doing here? I have got clans to take over.

lionblaze: *pokes Tigerstar and runs around screaming*

RedLatias: *Tries not to laugh*

Squirrelflight: *Protects her kit from any harm*

Tigerstar: HIT AND RUN!!!! Now I hit you an run *hits Lionblaze*

RedLatias: *Smashes Tigerstar with a hammer.*

Squirrelflight: *Rakes Tigerstar in the eye and makes him half-blind

RedLatias: THAT'S FOR STEALIN MAH COOKIES! -_-*

lionblaze: *tackles Tigerstar* RAWR!

Tigerstar: HEY!!! twoleg stuff isn't fair!

RedLatias Grabs Tigerstar and throws him off another gorge*

Tigerstar: AHHH!!!!! *falls helplessly*

RedLatias: *Grabs Tigerstar and puts in twoleg nest*

Squirrelflight: You mouse-brained fool you "tigerstar" your mother was a hamster and your dad was born on mars you, you, bone-head.

Tigerstar: AND YOUR MOTHER WASS A CATS HARY, FLEA RIDDEN BOTTOM THANKYOU!

RedLatias *Grabs pie*

Tigerstar: *Scrambles out of nest and chases Squirrel*

Squirrelflight: *Suddenly gains strength and throws the four trees at tigerstar and the great rock*

Tigerstar: MONSTER! *Points and dodges*

lionblaze: A monster?

RedLatias: *Drives a monster over Tigerstar*

Squirrelflight: *Pushes Tigerstar out of the way of the monster*

Squirrelflight: *Eats tigerstar's face*

Tigerstar: You saved me to eat me, how funny, hahaha give my face back.

Lionblaze: *Rubs his nose on Tigerstar's fur*

Tigerstar: *Wipes away snot*

Squirrelflight: *Gives her kit RedLatias face as a replacement and gives RedLatias tigerstar's chewed up face*

lionblaze: *Puts Tiger's face on* ¬_¬

Tigerstar: You have no head; you can not eat that thing.

RedLatias: *Takes face off and throws in trash.*

RedLatias: Thanks but I like my own face.

Tigerstar: Too bad.

Squirrelflight: But my poor, poor kit, and your face does match him quite well.

Tigerstar: Whatever, s'not like I need it *snarling*

Squirrelflight: *makes dirt on Tigerstar's face*

RedLatias: *laughs at the word s'not*

Tigerstar: Ew *inhuman screetch*

lionblaze: *Takes my face back from tiger and puts it back on* _

Squirrelflight: *Pushes Tigerstar into the marsh to die with the toads shadowclan somehow manages to eat*

Tigerstar: HAHAHAHHAHAHA *Eats toads everywhere*

RedLatias: *snorts in disgust*

lionblaze: *sits down on tigerstar's head* MWAHAHA I HAZ TRANSPORTATION

Tigerstar: Lolcat speech, I'll strangle you *strangles Lion*

lionblaze: *bites Tiger's arm*

Squirrelflight: Oh no! *eats Tigerstar's kidney*

RedLatias: *looks at squirrel confused*

Tigerstar: Owch * bleeds*

lionblaze: squirrel is a cannabalist.

Squirrelflight: You go bye bye.

Squirrelflight: it's mommy to you!

lionblaze: fine 'mom'

Squirrelflight: I don't know.

Tigerstar: *screams in agony* MOMMY, I LOVE YOU!!! I NEED... I NEED...I...NEED ....MORE........ MILK!

lionblaze: *Noms on Tigers tail*

Squirrelflight: Your mommy is a hamster.

Squirrelflight: *Puts kidney back*

* * *

**Very funny family talk**

Tigerstar: That would suck... no, my mom was....Spottedleaf.

Squirrelflight: No wonder your so evil.

Tigerstar: She was nice *he says defensively*

Squirrelflight: Medicine cats aren't supposed to have kits.

Tigerstar: She broke the code like BLUESTAR.

Squirrelflight: That's what happened to yellowfang!!

lionblaze: But ain't I leaf's kit though?

Squirrelflight: Bluestar was not medicine cat though.

Tigerstar: Still was not supposed to.

Squirrelflight: Um. Bye.

Tigerstar: And Lion... You were CROWFEATHER'S KIT!!

lionblaze: Don't I already no that?

Tigerstar: No.

Amberfire: *chuckles*

Tigerstar: Or maybe it was me....... no....... I mated with so many I cant remember anymore.

lionblaze: O_o

Tigerstar: Ya.. That's right, I SAID it.

Tigerstar: Who gave birth to you?


End file.
